I Believe This Is Heaven
by Ababy99
Summary: Brooke's POV. Wedding day.


**I Believe This Is Heaven**

**_Brooke's POV. One shot._**

* * *

I stood in his doorway and watched him fumble with his tie. He looked the same way I had always remembered him. He had a way of making himself seem confident, but nervous at the same time. I chuckled to myself lighting and shook my head, I couldn't believe he was getting married straight out of high school. I knew that he loved Haley; everyone knew that he loved her. He saw my reflection in the mirror and turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey," I said smiling at him.

He smiled at me and ran his hands through his hair nervously, "Hey."

"Nervous much," I teased. I could always tease around him, hell, I had loved him and here he was in front of me getting married.

"Just a little bit," he said smiling back at me.

I walked over towards him and fixed his tie, "You can't have a crooked tie on your wedding day," I said getting a little chocked up myself.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked me. I let out a slight laugh; he always teased and joked about me crying.

I shook my head and bit my lip, "I'll be okay," I said as I finished fixing his tie, "You look like a very good groom."

He hugged me, which took me somewhat by surprise, "Thank you Brooke," he whispered in my ear. I let the hug last longer than it was supposed to, here he was getting married and I had to act like I didn't care when I really did.

The embrace broke, "No problem," I answered and gave him one of my warmest smiles. I was happy for him; don't get me wrong, but...

"I'm so nervous," he said digging his hands in his pockets snapping me out of whatever train of thought I had.

I laughed, "But Scott, you never get nervous!"

He laughed and rocked back and forth on his heels, "This is just so special and important, and I'm afraid that some people won't accept this," he explained.

I rested my hand on his cheek, "Yes they will," I comforted him and he smiled genuinely, "You deserve this, and Haley deserves a great guy like you."

"Thanks," he said still rocking on his heels.

"She looks beautiful," I reassured him. I had seen Haley before I came to his room, and she looked absolutely amazing and happy.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "She always does," he said softly.

I nodded, "You're right," I agreed, "I wish I had her hair," I joked, trying to get him to be not as nervous.

It worked, he laughed, "You have great hair Brooke."

"Not like Haley's," I said twisting my own auburn hair in my fingers, "I can't believe this is happening, it's like a fairy tale."

"And fairy tales always have a happy ending."

I smiled, "Of course they do," I said, I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "Well I'm going to find Peyton and Jake."

He nodded and smiled at me, "Thanks for everything Brooke, you have no idea how much I appreciate you being here," he said and then kissed me softly on the lips.

"You're welcome," I said after the kiss. We shared a smile, and I walked outside. I walked down the side to find Peyton and Jake, I saw the two of them sitting there holding hands. I smiled to myself.

Peyton looked over and winked at me, she had been getting very good at the 'Brooke Davis wink' ever since I taught her how to add just the right amount of sexiness to it. I laughed and winked back her. She nodded over to the oak tree; I looked over and saw him standing there against the tree looking away from everyone.

I walked over towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and I could see that he had been crying, but only a little bit, "How are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you want to sit by Peyton, Jake, and I?"

"I guess," he said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that all he wanted to do was be away from the whole fiasco.

I sighed, "I know this isn't how you wanted things to work out."

He shook his head and looked down at the ground, "You're right."

I shivered at the tone of his voice, "You're a really great guy," I let the comment escape from my mouth; I had been holding it in for so long.

He looked at me and I a smile crept onto his face, "Thanks."

"I got you smiling," I cheered making him laugh. I grabbed his hand and walked over and sat down beside Jake and Peyton. I sat and held onto his hand as Haley walked down the aisle.

_"Do you Haley James take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

He squeezed my hand harder and I looked over to him, "It's all going to be okay," I whispered.

_"And do you Lucas Scott take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

I didn't even hear the 'I do's' because I was looking into his eyes, "I know it is Brooke, because if I'm with you then it is going to be okay," Nathan said as he leaned towards me.

"I love you Nathan," I whispered before our lips met.

The passionate kiss broke and Nathan looked at me and held onto my face, "I love you too Brooke."

_"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the twist ending. I came up with this idea last night before I went to bed and thought it was a pretty good idea to keep you guys guessing and thinking that Nathan was getting married to Haley, when actually Lucas was.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
